


Warm Bonds

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Ao observar Sanji cozinhar, Zoro finalmente decide o que dar de presente ao namorado.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467
Kudos: 2





	Warm Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em março de 2019 para o aniversário do Sanji.

Faltava um dia para o aniversário de Sanji e como o ótimo namorado que Zoro era, não havia comprado nenhum presente. Particularmente não se importava com tais datas, porém, em relação ao idiota, ele se importava mais do que deveria. Se não providenciasse um presente, sobraria para ele aguentar o drama alheio e não estava com saco para tal.

Ao invés de aproveitar que o Sunny estava ancorado e sair pela ilha em busca de algo, lá estava o marimo, em seu segundo habitat natural, sentado na mesa da cozinha e encarando fixamente as costas do loiro preparando doces e salgados para a própria festa. Se fosse parar para pensar bem, era meio patético o loiro sozinho naquela cozinha, preparando tudo para ele mesmo, quando as outras pessoas que deveriam fazer a festa dele, na mente de Zoro aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido, mas ele tinha preocupações maiores, como a garrafa de sakê vazia na mesa precisando ser substituída, por exemplo.

Sem ligar muito para a presença de Sanji atrapalhando sua concentração enquanto bebia, como se a cozinha o pertencesse, Zoro foi até o local em que o loiro guardava as bebidas reservadas para ele e pegou outra garrafa, parando no meio do caminho apenas para dar uma olhada no que o imbecil tanto mexia naquele pote ou sabe-se lá o nome daquilo que tinha em mãos.

Ele se esgueirou por trás do loiro e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro, observando uma espécie de massa ou qualquer coisa que parecia bom. Sanji pouco se importou e por ser tão bem ignorado, Zoro nem sentiu vontade de irritá-lo, já que ele estava mesmo concentrado. Apenas bufou e beijou a nuca do loiro, acabando por beijar só um amontoado de cabelos, o que o fez franzir o cenho enquanto se afastava.

De volta à posição inicial, como sempre muito monótono, enquanto bebia e seguia com o olhar o loiro indo e vindo, baixou a garrafa em uma cena que não via com frequência. Sanji aparentemente havia terminado seja lá o que estava fazendo e lavado as mãos, secando-as em um pano seco para em seguida levá-las aos cabelos e juntá-los como se estivessem atrapalhando, passando por trás da orelha e tentando amarrar em um pequeno rabo de cavalo na nuca. O loiro olhou para os lados como se estivesse procurando algo e resmungou alguma coisa que Zoro não ouviu, e quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ele percebeu que Zoro estava corado e com cara de idiota, só que mais idiota que o normal.

— O que foi? — Sanji perguntou, estranhando aquela expressão mais estúpida na cara do idiota. Ele soltou o cabelo dourado e começou a se aproximar de Zoro e antes que pudesse dar mais que um passo, Zoro havia sumido de sua frente, o deixando com um enorme ponto de interrogação na sobrancelha.

Era quase meia noite. Zoro havia roubado... Pegado emprestado o relógio de Usopp para não se atrasar. Ele realmente não ligava para datas festivas e com certeza não queria surpreender o loiro idiota por ser o primeiro a lhe desejar parabéns, exatamente à meia noite. Em sua mão estava um saquinho amassado, já que fora muito idiota e esquecido de pedir para embrulharem, mas um presente era um presente e o que importa era a intenção e mesmo que Sanji achasse aquele o pior presente de sua vida ou uma completa merda, pelo menos ele seria o primeiro.

Odiava aquele sentimento de insegurança, pensar no loiro se desapontando por não ter gostado ou achando que ele simplesmente comprara qualquer coisa, seria meio decepcionante. Não é como se pudesse comprar algo muito caro, visto que Nami não lhe emprestou um belly sequer já que ele estava devendo milhares para ela, então só sobrou usar suas economias que eram basicamente três moedinhas de valor menor que a recompensa de Chopper.

É, definitivamente Sanji iria odiar aquela merda, nem poderia contar como presente. Sem dúvidas o resto do bando daria algo decente para o loiro e mil vezes melhor que compensaria seu presente merda, então que se dane.

Estava prestes a ir embora quando ouviu o barulho nada discreto do relógio avisando que era meia noite. Ele gelou por completo e sem pensar muito se enfiou na cozinha e os trancou lá dentro. Não dava mais para fugir. Só não esperava dar de cara com o cozinheiro ao se virar.

— K-kokku! — Zoro arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, encostando na parede como se estivesse fugindo.

— Não, o papai noel. — Sanji rebateu, revirando os olhos. — Quem mais poderia ser na minha cozinha, marimo idiota?

Zoro não respondeu, de fato, óbvio que era ele. Olhou para os lados, vendo se estavam realmente sozinhos, até o olhar se cruzar com o do loiro novamente e ele tentar dar outro passo para trás. Era um covarde mesmo quando se tratava de sentimentos. Era só entregar o presente, dizer as palavras e fugir. Moveu os lábios tentando falar, porém não conseguiu, então puxou o ar e tentou novamente.

— Onde você foi hoje de tarde? Sumiu do nada bem quando eu tinha conseguido um tempo para te dar atenção... — Sanji falou antes que Zoro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o que acabou sendo um incentivo para ele.

— Sentiu minha falta? — Depois de uma provocação, claro, que surpreendentemente fora concordada por um loiro fofo corado, acelerando o coração do moreno. Então, sem pensar duas vezes, Zoro estendeu o saquinho ao outro e desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto muito quente para encarar de frente o namorado. — Kokku... Presente.

Sanji arregalou os olhos e o cigarro que estava preso no canto de seus lábios ameaçou cair no chão devido a sua expressão de idiota. Não acreditava no que estava vendo. Zoro, o monstro das cavernas, havia se dado ao trabalho de lhe comprar um presente de aniversário? Aquele marimo? O ogro?

Sem notar, lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos enquanto ele pateticamente pegava o pequeno presente, vendo seu conteúdo. Eram apenas duas fitinhas, como se fossem para amarrar um embrulho, mas não estava amarrando nada, apenas dentro do saquinho. Uma verde e uma azul. Ele piscou repetidas vezes, talvez sem entender o que aquilo realmente significava.

— Tsc. Eu sei que é o pior presente que já ganhou em sua vida, mas também não precisava chorar. — Zoro resmungou, chamando a atenção do loiro confuso. Ele piscou várias vezes, vendo o namorado coçando a nuca. Então, como que por milagre, entendeu o presente e sorriu apaixonado, abraçando o moreno que tentou fingir não se importar com aquele ato, mesmo estando mais corado que um tomate.

— Você é um marimo tão fofo. — Deu um beijinho na bochecha do moreno, que desviou o rosto e emburrou. Maldito loiro que o envergonhava com pequenas coisas.

Sanji retirou as fitinhas coloridas do plástico e as observou atentamente, poderia ser sim o presente mais simples que já ganhara na vida, mas era um presente de Zoro, então automaticamente era o melhor presente de todos. Escolheu a fita na cor verde, virou-se de costas para o moreno e prendeu os fios mais compridos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo sem muito volume, mas que o deixava extremamente belo.

Zoro encarava a cena com a cara de panaca que fazia parte dele, pensando que realmente o loiro ficava lindo com o cabelo preso, não que já não fosse lindo com o cabelo solto... Tanto faz. Sanji era lindo e estava mais lindo e o melhor era que aquela nuca e pescoço estavam livres para ele novamente. Sem pensar muito, enlaçou a cintura do menor e a boca foi diretamente à nuca, abocanhando a pele branca até deixar uma marca vermelha bastante possessiva. Sorriu satisfeito vendo o belo trabalho executado, sentindo-se orgulhoso.

— I-idiota... — Ouviu o loiro resmungar e riu baixinho, havia vencido aquela rodada, Sanji estava tão corado que até a pontinha de suas orelhas estava vermelha, era adorável.

— Parabéns, Sanji... — Zoro sussurrou com os lábios tocando as orelhas quentes, fazendo o outro se arrepiar. Antes que pudesse atacá-lo mais, Sanji se virou e timidamente roubou um beijo rápido de seus lábios.

— Obrigado, meu amor. — Sanji sorriu bobo, quase saltitando de felicidade. Era um presente tão singelo e mesmo assim tão significativo. Até as cores... Apesar que teorizava que as cores eram pura coincidência.

A fita azul ainda estava na mão do menor e este não sabia exatamente o que fazer com ela. Pensou se deveria guardar para outra ocasião, mas não faria muito sentido, então a levantou e a aproximou do corpo moreno, percebendo que talvez ficasse bom nele... Infelizmente, Zoro tinha o cabelo muito curto para ser preso. Ficou pensativo por uns segundos, analisando a situação e a cara de tacho do imbecil. Coçou o queixo antes de segurar o pulso do outro e começar a amarrar a fita ali.

— Ei. — Zoro protestou e afastou o braço, recusando-se aquela idiotice. Ele não seria amarrado como um cachorro, sem chance. Por impulso a mão foi até a espada branca, segurando sua bainha como se fosse sacar e o que viu irritantemente nos olhos do loiro estava longe de ser medo, porque aquele imbecil estava com os olhos brilhando, como se tivesse uma ideia genial.

— Me empresta a espada!

— O quê?

— Só dá aqui logo, marimo. — Zoro franziu o cenho, mas mesmo assim acatou a ordem, como o bom marimo que ele era. Entregou a Wado ao loiro e o viu amarrando a fita azul na empunhadura em um lacinho extremamente brega e horrível que ele sem dúvidas jamais faria e nunca deixaria que nenhuma pessoa no universo fizesse em sua preciosa espada...

Exceto Sanji.

— Agora nós combinamos. — O loiro disse como uma criança animada com um presente, devolvendo a espada e apontou para o rabinho em seu cabelo. Zoro só conseguia pensar no quanto seu namorado era fofo.

— Que idiotice. Eu não vou deixar isso aí. — Disse carrancudo, fingindo que não havia se encantado com cada ação do loiro. Algo lhe dizia que não iria tirar dali nunca, mesmo dizendo o contrário.

Quando pegou a espada para colocá-la de volta ao lugar, sentiu-a quente por algum motivo e estranhou. Franziu o cenho, olhando para o objeto e tombou a cabeça para o lado. Era estranho aquele laço ali, porém, agora poderia carregar consigo as duas pessoas que mais amava. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e resmungou algo incompreensível, francamente, aquele calor na espada parecia até que a alma de Kuina estava ali e reagia ao ato do loiro, bizarro.

— Te amo. — Sanji disse baixinho, puxando o moreno de volta para a realidade, fazendo-o piscar várias vezes. Antes que o único neurônio pudesse compreender as palavras do loiro, os lábios macios já estavam sendo pressionados contra os seus em um beijo intenso e delicioso, cheio de línguas famintas e lábios forçados que definitivamente não deixariam com que o moreno falasse qualquer coisa para caçoar de sua declaração, já estava sendo vergonhoso o suficiente pensar que havia dito em voz alta aquelas palavras constrangedoras, nunca iria se acostumar.

Quando se afastaram, os olhares não conseguiram se manter por mais de dois segundos, era patético. Até quando iriam agir como se aquele relacionamento fosse recente, mesmo que já durasse um bom tempo?

— Não sei por que gostou de algo tão idiota, aposto que o Usopp ou o Franky construiu algo incrível para você, meu presente é o pior de todos. — O maior disse do nada, arrancando o menor de seus pensamentos bregas e apaixonados.

— Pode ser que sim, mas o que me importa é o sentimento e principalmente que você se preocupou em comprar algo para mim. Eu não estava esperando, por isso eu amei. — Sanji pensou em continuar dizendo que também era fofo ele estar exatamente meia noite lá para parabenizá-lo, mas seria muito vergonhoso para ambos.

— Tsc. To saindo, te vejo depois no ninho pra gente... — Zoro se calou, pensando no quão pervertido estava sendo. Perversão definitivamente era contagiosa. — TSC. Tanto faz.

E saiu pisando forte, deixando o aniversariante para trás com um sorrisinho bobamente apaixonado nos lábios.


End file.
